This invention relates to a parking device provided in an automatic transmission system. More particularly, the invention relates to a parking device of the type in which a slidable cam causes a parking pawl to be lifted and engaged with a parking gear operatively associated with the output shaft.
An example of a conventional parking device is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 59-59546. The parking device, shown in FIG. 1 (Prior Art), comprises a parking gear, a pawl 15 one end of which is pivotally mounted on a transmission housing and the other end of which is mounted for sliding radially of the parking gear, and a parking cam 22 mounted for travelling axially of the gear to cause pivoting movement of the pawl 15 towards and away from the parking gear to bring the pawl 15 into and out of engagement with the parking gear. As shown in FIG. 1, a bracket 23 is fastened by bolts 28 to a pair of bosses 26', 27' on the transmission housing, not shown in FIG. 5, and is arranged to embrace the pawl 15 from the lower surface of the transmission housing. Accordingly, the bosses 26', 27' depend from the transmission housing.